


Short & Smutty

by TrenchcoatedAngel91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bossy Bottom Cas, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sexy Times, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatedAngel91/pseuds/TrenchcoatedAngel91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, smutty one-shots? Anyone?</p><p>SUMMARIES:</p><p>Chapter One; Of all the things Dean does to Castiel, that he does so very well, Cas loves when Dean eats him out the most.</p><p>Chapter Two; Castiel is a bossy bottom who likes to know exactly how he makes Dean feel.</p><p>Chapter Three; Dean used to hate hickies, now not so much.</p><p>Chapter Four; Cas doesn't want to use a condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so random idea I had.
> 
> Because I always have something Destiel related boppin' around in my head. Each chapter will be it's own little story. Some super short, some maybe a little longer. Updated randomly, and tags will be added as I go. 
> 
> Kind of practice writing, and practice getting my work out there, since I'm sorta shy about.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Of all the things Dean does to Castiel, that he does so very well, Cas loves when Dean eats him out the most.

 

Castiel was reluctant to try it, and the first time, he comes just moments after Dean starts.

 

Now, Castiel is powerless to resist him. And his eager mouth.

 

The way Dean’s tongue dances so obscenely over his sweet, perfect, pink and fluttering little hole. It makes him arch his back like a cat, and scratch at the pillows, tear at the sheets, and practically grind his ass against Dean’s face. Craving more of Dean’s perfect mouth, and all of the beautifully filthy and _sinful_ things he does with it.

 

He comes untouched, every. single. time.

 

But what pushes Cas over the edge isn’t the feel of Dean sucking, nipping, licking, and fucking his tongue into his swollen rim. It’s the sounds he makes while he does it. Moaning and groaning as he attacks his angel’s perfect ass. Like someone is sucking his own cock, but it’s left hard, and throbbing. Untouched. He won’t touch himself until Cas is sated, and smiling.

 

What Castiel loves the most is how much Dean loves to taste his angel.


	2. Tell Me How I Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is a bossy bottom who likes to know exactly how he makes Dean feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is super short, but I promise I am working on longer chapters.

"H-how do I feel, Dean?" Cas asks while Dean is balls deep inside his tight little hole, and he squeezes his muscles around him for good measure.

"Whaaaa?" And a loud groan is all that he gets in response, and he can't help but chuckle breathlessly.

He loves when Dean gets like this; an incoherent mess of moans and groans. Completely lost in the feeling of their bodies being connected. He loves that he makes Dean feel like this. He loves that he is the ONLY ONE that makes Dean like this.

"Dean, tell me how I feel," Castiel commands a little bit more forceful, turning his head to look at the beautiful green-eyed man falling apart behind him, and nearly comes at the sight. 

Dean's brows are furrowed in concentration, his cheeks flushed a lovely pink, his full lips parted and wet, and there is a fine sheen of sweat covering every inch of his skin. He looks glorious like this. 

"F-fuck, Cas!" Dean shouts as he slams himself in a little harder, making the whole couch jerk beneath them.

"So good, so perfect, fuck!" He babbles before coming deep inside Castiel's beautiful body. 

Dean then reaches around pulling Cas flush against his chest, and wrapping a shaking hand around Cas's throbbing cock, still thrusting like a man on a mission. 

Cas comes, soaking the couch, an endless stream of "Dean, Dean, Dean," falling from his lips. 

Dean slowly pulls out, making Cas whimper. He stands back on wobbly legs, watching his seed leak out of Cas's hole, he never gets tired of this. 

Castiel is a mouthy, demanding bottom and Dean just can't get enough.


	3. Make Your Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean used to hate hickies. Not so much now.

Hickies. They had never really been Dean's thing. He didn't give them, and he sure as Hell wouldn't be on the recieving end of them.

One of his ex's, Lisa, loved to try and mark him up. And unless it was scratches down his back, 'cause he was fuckin' her nice and deep, he wasn't having it. 

Hickies were too possessive. Marking your territory. A giant billboard that read someone's bitch.

And Dean Winchester was no one's territory, and no one's bitch. 

And no one belonged to him.

But all of that was before Cas. After Cas, Dean found himself initiating all of the marking. 

He had to.

Balthazar was Castiel's bestfriend, and the english accented prick was head over heels for the blue-eyed beauty. And Castiel was in such deep denial, always insisting that such a thought was preposterous, but Dean could see everything.

He saw the way that Balthazar looked at Castiel, could see the longing deep in his eyes. He noticed when touches lingered too long, and when Balthazar would get too close.

One night after having to edure Balthazar's incessant flirting a little too long, Dean found himself fucking Castiel deep into their mattress, while marking every bit of skin he could reach. His beautiful neck and chest covered in his marks, a wave of possession rolling over him.

He would make sure Balthazar knew just who Castiel belonged to.

And the first time Castiel marked him, leaving a hickie right on his pulse point while he bounced so prettily on his cock, he nearly blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm.

Now hickies sat well in his book, and he just loved when people noticed. He was okay with that billboard now. 'Cause his read Castiel's. And Cas' read Dean's.


	4. Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas doesn't want to use a condom.

Dean has three fingers buried deep inside of Cas' tight little hole, just enjoying the silky smoothness of his walls, the clench of his muscles, and the gorgeous sounds falling from his perpetually chapped, sweet pink lips. 

His thrusts are slow and deep, making sure to just graze his prostrate on every other pass, wanting to make Castiel lose his mind completely, he loves making a mess out of the beautiful blue-eyed man beneath him.

"D-Dean, please. I'm ready. Please just fuck me," And Dean can't help but smile, Cas sounds so wrecked already. But Dean is in the mood to play, he loves to tease.

"You sure, Sweetheart?" And Castiel just fucking whimpers and slams himself down on Dean's fingers, and Dean has to fight back a groan. It's so fucking hot how bad Cas wants him, so much hotter than ANYONE he's ever been with.

"Alright, yeah, you're ready. Fuuuuuck. So damn good for me, baby, so sexy. Just gotta grab a condom and--" But before Dean has a chance to move, Cas has a death grip on his arm and he shakes his head.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"N-no condom. Please, Dean? I-I just want to feel you. All of you, please," Cas whispers, and Dean is floored. It's just second nature to Dean, always use a condom.

"You sure, Cas?" He questions, because this isn't really something to take lightly. This seems so much more intimate.

"Y-yes. We're both clean, and you're all I want, Dean. There's no one else, but if you're not comfortable-" But he isn't able to finish his sentence because Dean does his best to kiss away all of Castiel's insecurities. Kissing him deeply, and holding him tightly. Cas is special, always has been, and he wants what Cas wants. 

"Okay, baby, okay," And he lifts Cas' hips, spreading his legs wide and bends them at the knee as he slowly begins to push in, unable to fight the animalistic sound that rips itself out of his throat. Cas is just so hot, so damn tight, and so fucking perfect around him that Dean is slowly losing his mind.

"Probably not gonna last very long, sorry," Dean says on a breathless laugh and Castiel just smiles. He looks so beautiful, eyes wide, pupils blown with lust and a pretty pink flush to his cheeks and chest. 

Dean begins to move, fucking into Cas slow and deep, and he realizes he wants- no needs to be closer to him, so he wraps Cas' legs around his waist, threads the fingers of his left hand in Cas' holding it above his head, and wraps his right hand around Cas' thickly muscled thigh. And everything's perfect, Cas is a moaning mess, his moans slowly increasing in volume, the friction on his cock from their bodies being pressed so close together is absolutely maddening. 

Dean's thrusts increase in power and speed as he feels himself about to fall over the edge.

"Cas, baby, come for me. Fuck, want you to come on my cock,"

And then Cas' is screaming Dean's name as his muscles clamp down like a vice around his cock, Dean again can't control the sounds just falling from his lips, thrusting like a mad man and gasping into Cas' bared throat,

"FUCK YES, Cas. So good, baby, Fuuuuuuuck," When Dean finally comes, he almost blacks out from the intensity. When he is aware of his surroundings again, he can feel Cas' fingers carding through his hair, and kisses being pressed on to his forehead.

"I love you, Dean"

"I love you too, Cas." He chuckles quietly. 

He's never using a condom again.


End file.
